Due to bandwidth limitations, conventional telecommunications technology that is typically carried out using the existing copper wire infrastructure uses compressed audio signals to enable communications between parties in real time. This use of audio compression technology, however, causes other problems for media production personnel because recordings based on compressed audio signals are typically of poor or otherwise low quality, relative recordings based on uncompressed audio signals. To generate better quality recordings of conversations between participants that are remote from each other, some media production personnel turn to “double-ender” recordings rather than relying on a live recording of the live telephone conversation itself (which is susceptible to the previously mentioned bandwidth constraints). In a double-ender recording, each participant is recorded at their respective remote location and, after the session is complete, all recordings are collected at one location. At this location, media production personnel inspect and manipulate the collected recordings using recording software and construct a single recording based on the collected recordings. The newly created single recording can then be stored and played back as desired. A typical scenario where double-ender techniques can be used is an interview conducted over bandwidth constrained medium, where the interviewer is remote from the interviewee, and it is desired to preserve and later broadcast that interview. Podcasts that are available via the Internet are one example of content sometimes produced using double-ender techniques.